


Aniversario

by safosinmusas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Morning, aniversário, soft, verkwan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Día 3, Fictober 2018: MañanasVernon siempre había sido un hombre de noches, hasta que Seungkwan cambió los anocheceres por amaneceres.





	Aniversario

Siempre había odiado las mañanas con lo más profundo de su ser, sobre todo si tenía que madrugar. Se levantaba a regañadientes y hasta que no se tomaba dos tazas de café, mordía a todo aquel que le hablaba. Solía quejarse del trafico a las ocho de la mañana, de lo mucho que tardaban en atender los dependientes de la cafetería a la que siempre iba o de lo atiborradas que estaban las calles cuando la gente debería estar durmiendo. Siempre había sido un hombre de noches, adorando la tranquilidad que se respiraba cuando el trafico se tranquilizaba, la facilidad con la que podías caminar por las calles y la amabilidad que tenían los dependientes del bar al que siempre iba a cenar. No había ruido, no había pitidos ensordecedores, las obras se paralizaban y las personas dejaban de ir aceleradas a todas partes. Por esa razón solía llegar tarde a trabajar por las mañanas y se acostaba a las tantas de la noche, disfrutando de como la ciudad al completo se tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, el día en el que conoció a Seungkwan, comenzó a convertirse en un hombre de mañanas. Adoraba levantarse antes de que tocase el despertador, arreglarse para estar lo suficientemente presentable y llegar con tiempo a la cafetería donde trabajaba, dos manzanas más lejos del trabajo que la que se había convertido en su habitual. Le encantaba hablar con él, fingiendo que no estaba allí por él o que no iba a llegar tarde si no se marchaba pronto. Las mañanas comenzaron a ser sus favoritas cuando consiguió dar el paso, dejando de ser una simple relación para irse a vivir juntos, y cuando comenzó a levantarse cada día por sus besos. Se casaron un viernes a las once de la mañana, algo con lo que, de habérselo preguntado años atrás, no habría estado conforme. Se marcharon de luna de miel a las siete de la mañana, un sábado, el día en el que menos debía madrugarse. Había dejado de crear recuerdos cuando el sol caía para acumular fotografías de amaneceres en los que su vida había cambiado. Seungkwan cambió las noches por los días y por eso no le importaba estar en el salón de su casa, paseando de un lado a otro con la ropa llena de harina, esperando a que contestasen una llamada a las cinco de la mañana. Cualquier cosa que tuviese con él, hacía que madrugar no fuese un problema.

  
— Hansol Vernon Chwe, dime una buena razón por la que estás llamando a las cinco de la mañana un sábado, para que no vaya a tu casa y te estrangule —Gruñó, adormilado, Mingyu al otro lado del teléfono— Cuélgale si su casa no está en llamas —Murmuró otra voz en la lejanía, haciéndole sonreír. Su mejor amigo había dejado de ser un hombre de mañana para preferir los anocheceres porque Wonwo siempre había sido un chico de noches.

  
— Es una emergencia —Contestó con rapidez, por si tenía la mala suerte de que le colgase. No sería la primera vez y tampoco sería la última.

  
— ¿Una fuga de gas?¿Un incendio?¿Alguien se ha colado en tu casa?¿Una inundación?¿Amenaza de bomba?¿Un secuestro?¿Una plaga de cucarachas? —Negó cada una de sus preguntas, sabiendo que le gritaría en cuanto le explicase lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Entonces no es una emergencia, llámame a una hora humana. Ad…

  
— Espera, no cuelgues. En serio, es una emergencia. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Seungkwan por nuestro aniversario, pero he quemado todo lo que he intentado hacer, las tiendas no están abiertas y no sé que hacer —Cuando escuchó un nuevo gruñido y las quejas al otro lado del teléfono, usó su mejor baza—. Me dijiste que te llamase si necesitaba ayuda y lo estoy haciendo, prometiste que lo harías.

  
— Hablaba de ayudarte a horas normales, idiota —Mingyu suspiró, resignado, sabiendo que no tendría más remedio que ceder. Era incapaz de negarle nada—. Está bien, está bien. Limpia la cocina, prepara la mesa y estaré allí con el desayuno.

  
— Mingyu, eres el mejor —Contestó con alegría, mirando hacia el pasillo por si se despertaba antes de lo previsto—. Recuerda, no llames al timbre.

— No tienes remedio…

  
Para cuando despertó a Seungkwan con un dulce beso, había conseguido tenerlo todo preparado. La cocina estaba impoluta y la mesa estaba puesta con flores adornando el jarrón que usaba en ocasiones especiales. Había escondido la comida quemada y los plásticos que envolvían la comida que había traído Mingyu. También había encendido los altavoces y había elegido su canción favorita. Todo estaba yendo perfectamente y cuando Seungkwan se levantó, sentándose en su regazo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, pudo confirmarlo.

  
— Te quiero. Torpe y todo, te quiero. Aunque tengas que llamar a Mingyu cada vez que quemas la cocina —Susurró, sonriendo como cada vez que le descubría haciendo alguna travesura o tratando de ocultarle algún secreto.

  
— Pensé que esta vez había conseguido disimularlo —Confesó, mirándole con pesar, consciente de que había sido pillado.

  
— Huele a humo por todas partes, pero casi lo consigues esta vez. Acuérdate de abrir la ventana la próxima vez.

  
— Algún día lo conseguiré, ya lo verás.

  
— Puedes practicar tanto como quieras si vamos a seguir desayunando juntos.

  
Tras un nuevo beso y un trabajo de reconocimiento bajo las sábanas, Vernon confirmó que adoraba las mañanas.


End file.
